My Own Personal Paradise
by rebelwithoutacauselolxx
Summary: Edward stays with Bella every night, keeping her safe. Especially right after Italy, Bella needs his comforting and protective presence more than ever...Will a day in the meadow help Bella reconnect with Edward, or bring back the bad memories of Laurent?


Bella lay across Edward's lap; her head nestled into his shoulder. Her feet were propped up on the Cullen's long, wooden coffee table, where Bella's hot chocolate currently sat. His long, lanky fingers drew random patterns along her arms, causing her to sigh in contentment. In turn, Edward leaned forward and kissed Bella on her forehead, gentle so as not to disturb her. It had always been his way of reassuring her he was here, and that everything was as it should be.

It hadn't always been that way. Hadn't always been so simple, so carefree – all Bella's fears were slowly being laid to rest, and all Edward's problems with any vampires intent on revenge were over.

Both of them just needed time to be together, with no worries. Both Bella and Edward were completely ready to act like any other young couple should – and that included dates and casual nights spent lying together in peace, with no distractions and nothing to worry over.

Edward wanted very much to take his Bella back to the meadow, their special place. Even in the early days of their relationship, the moment he'd shown her the magic of the meadow, it had stopped being Edward's place – it was theirs.

Bella however had other plans, as Alice had already seen in her mind. Her vision painted an elegant scene which made Alice squeal in delight – it was lucky she'd already purchased that lovely little midnight blue dress last week!

She wanted to take Edward out, back to Port Angeles. To her, that symbolised the beginning of the rest of eternity. The eternity that she'd live, lying content in her love's arms. Blue was Edward's favourite shade on Bella, so there was no question as to what she would wear. Although she might just have to rein Alice in when it came down to the shoes and the makeup...

Edward opened his eyes, glancing down. His topaz eyes met Bella's chocolate brown ones, and he understood. Suddenly everything seemed so clear to him – she wanted to keep their relationship flowing, but through Alice's vision, Edward could see that Bella'd been pondering what life with him would have been like, sans all the drama.

Even though she'd already chosen her path that would lead her to an eternity with Edward, not as a human, but as a vampire, Bella longed for a few more months of what she liked to refer to as 'human moments'. And those 'human moments' included dating, the way normal high school teenagers would – the way Bella'd seen Ben treat Angela.

Since Edward had met Bella, his basest instincts had outlined the way he would always treat his Bella – with the utmost care, respect and love. Bella's wants and needs were his first priority. _She_ was his first priority, and so their date would go ahead. If this was what Bella needed, then who was Edward to deny her?

Edward was always keen for an extra opportunity to spoil his Bella – she deserved the best of everything. And what with all the money the Cullen's had, there were no problems in that regard. Proof of this was the conversation Edward had had with the dealers in South America last night, while his love lay sleeping in his arms. Her car – the before and after - would be ready by the end of the week...she needed the extra protection, at least while she remained human.

While Edward had been lost in his haze of Bella induced thoughts, she had rested her head on his marble chest, drifting in and out of a fitful sleep. Edward noticed his love's restlessness, reaching out the hand that wasn't wrapped tenderly around her waist, to stroke her long mahogany locks. He began to hum the lullaby that had become Bella's symphony, and Bella succumbed to her dreams.

He watched Bella while listening to her heartbeat. Since the return of the Cullen family earlier in the year, and the destruction of Victoria a few weeks ago, Bella's sleeping patterns had returned to normal. They'd reminded Edward of the early days of their relationship, where he'd first snuck into her room to watch her sleep.

Now that he was free to do so, it had become one of his favourite pastimes, although he'd stay with Bella anyway. He'd seen, both firsthand and through his sister, Alice's visions, how bad Bella became when he left her to go hunt or help his family. Edward silently wondered if he'd ever stop paying for that dreadful mistake he'd made last September, in leaving Bella to protect her from his kind.

In one graceful movement, he stood up, with Bella cradled in his arms and raced up the staircase, turning left into their room. Like the meadow, Edward's room wasn't just his anymore – he liked to think of it from a "what's mine is yours" point of view. He laid her on the bed gently, as if she were made of glass, pulling his hands away from under her back.

As soon as his hands left her body, Bella let out a small whimper of protest. Before it could become any worse, Edward had swiftly moved beside her, pulling her onto his chest. "I'm here, Bella. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He sealed his words of truth with a soft kiss to her forehead, and continued to gaze lovingly down on his angel.

The night passed by peacefully, the two young lovers entwined in each other's embrace. Bella had once told Edward that she never slept better than when he had her tucked into his strong arms. His need to protect her reflected her want to have him near her always.

He turned over steadily, careful not to disturb his love. They both knew she never slept better than when Edward stayed by her side. He calmed her when she felt uneasy, reauured her when she felt like he was going to leave again, and kept watch over her. It was not only his duty as a protective boyfriend, but also his basest instinct to make sure she was always, always safe. Edward closed his eyes and hummed her lullaby quietly, instantly putting her under.

Edward could not join his love in the bliss that was sleep - that would never happen in Bella's lifetime, whether it be as a human, or as a vampire – but they both liked to pretend that he was capable of such a feat. Edward claimed that Bella brought out his human instincts, and said watching his love sleep would be the closest he could ever come.

Reopening his eyes, he raised his hand, gently stroking her cheek, eager to reassure Bella that he was still beside her. She'd become restless while Edward was immersed in his thoughts, and Edward was quick to resolve that. Bella needed less and less reassuring; becoming more and more certain with each passing day that Edward was here to stay. Although Edward had multiple reasons for staying every night – he needed to feel her too, to know that she was really real.

The frightening possibility that she'd almost died, jumping off the cliff down at La Push, still haunted him. The knowledge that nothing could ever hurt him relieved Bella greatly, though Bella would never truly comprehend just how much he could be wounded if Bella were ever in danger – if she were ever injured under his protection, he didn't know how he could ever forgive himself.

But that was all in the past now. Edward had sworn to himself that Bella would never again be hurt or left alone...she'd never feel the need to go on the disastrous path of self destruction she'd been on while he'd be gone. And she'd never need to feel the pain of having to choose between love and friendship...between him and Jacob Black, ever again. Edward smiled, and closed his eyes. lying in wait for the moment she stirred.


End file.
